


Latrophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean in Denial, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Done, Doctor Castiel, Fear of doctors, Gallbladder, Gen, Latrophobia, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: Dean says it's just a stomach flu...but Cas says otherwise





	

“Are you ok, Dean?” Cas asked after the third time Dean got up from the couch.

“I’m fine.” Dean huffed.

“Then why do you keep getting up?” Cas paused the movie. “What’s going on?”

Dean sighed. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

The Novak noticed that Dean had his arms wrapped around his stomach. “Is your stomach upsetting you?”

“Kinda. Turn the movie back on.” Dean frowned.

“ok, once you stop lying to me I’ll unpause the movie.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fine. My stomach hurts. I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Dean curled up on the couch.

Cas nodded and clicked play. He didn’t say anything when Dean got up 3 more times. Once the movie was over the Novak turned to Dean. “Ok, give me more than just your stomach hurts. What have you been doing when you get up?”

“I’ve been throwing up.” Dean shrugged and laid his head back. “I don’t feel well. It’s fine.”

“Do you think it’s food poisoning?” Cas squinted.

“Probably, I’m gonna sleep it off.” Dean got up. “God, I hope its just food poisoning.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*(** _

Cas woke up to Dean curled up on his side on top of the covers. The man was soaked in sweat and moaning. The Novak looked at the clock. _‘3:30 am.’_ “Dean?”

“Huh?” Dean cracked open an eye.

“You alright, babe?” Cas placed a hand on Dean’s forehead. “Hon, you got a fever. Talk to me.”

“Stomach hurts.” Dean groaned.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s matted hair. “Babe, I don’t think this is food poisoning.”

“Gotta throw up.” Dean sat up and pulled himself out of bed. The Winchester ran to the bathroom. Cas could hear his love dry heave. Dean came back extremely pale.

Castiel stayed up with Dean for the rest of the night. Dean’s health decreased rapidly and his fever rising. “Dean, I think we should call Dr. Braeden. You’re pretty sick.”

“No, doctors. It’ll go away.” Dean groaned as he curled in on himself holding his stomach.

“If your fever rises anymore or you have any more pain we are gonna go.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s forehead again. “You’re burning up.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

Cas did some work from home while Dean went back and forth from the bed to the bathroom. Right around 4:30 in the evening he checked on Dean to find him whimpering in pain. “Cas, my stomach hurts.”

“How? Where?” The Novak walked over. The Winchester pointed to his upper right side of his abdomen. Cas tried to feel, but Dean cringed and groaned. “That hurts?”

“Yeah, stop.”

“I’m calling Dr. Braeden. You need a doctor.” Cas grabbed his cell.

Dean sat up. “No, this will pass. I promise.”

“No, you need doctor’s attention.” Cas frowned.

“Be my doctor, Cas.”

“I’m an OBGYN. I deliver babies and help moms and carriers through pregnancy—Hello? Hi, this is Castiel Novak. Is there any way Dr. Braeden can squeeze in my boyfriend. He’s in serious pain in his upper right abdomen.”

“Hang up, Cas. I’ll be fine.” Dean frowned.

“Oh, ok, Thank you. We’ll be there soon.” Cas hung up. “Come on, Babe. We’re gonna go to the hospital. The nurse on the phone believes that something might be wrong with your gallbladder.”

Dean begrudgingly stood and stumbled with Cas. “I don’t need a doctor. Don’t make me go.”

“You’re not getting out of this, Buddy.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%^&*()** _

Dean laid on the bed. He was in pain and sweating. Dr. Braeden came in. “Hey guys. How are you feeling, Dean?”

“Peachy.” The Winchester groaned.

“Castiel says that you are having abdominal pain, nausea, and vomiting? A little of a fever, as well?”

“Yeah, nothing too bad. Nothing to worry about.” Dean shakily said.

“That is for me to decide. You don’t look good, Dean. Can I feel your abdomen, please?” Dr. Braeden walked over.

Dean shook his head. “Stop. Stay away from me.”

“Dean. She’s trying to help you.” Cas frowned.

‘I’m fine. This is just a stomach flu.” Dean curled up on himself. “Go away!”

Dr. Braeden stepped over to the Winchester and pushed him onto his back sternly. “Calm down, Dean. I’m just making sure it’s the stomach flu.” She lifted Dean’s shirt and pressed her hand on the man’s upper right side.

Dean groaned and tried to move from the doctors hand. “Stop…”

“Can I do some blood work on you and do a CT scan?” Dr. Braeden asked the Winchester.

“No, this is just a flu. Let me go home.”

“I can’t do that, Mr. Winchester. I think something might be wrong with your gallbladder. It might have to be removed.”

Dean groaned. “I’m gonna throw up.”

Cas helped Dean sit up and placed a kidney shaped pan under his boyfriend’s chin as Dean heaved up very little. “Yes, Lisa get the bloodwork and CT scan. I do think he needs an IV.”

“Ok, dean, you’re gonna be admitted.” Dr. Braeden confirmed.

“For just a fucking stomach flu?” Dean rasped. “Let me go home, Quack.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with you, Dean? Lisa trying to help you because you are not doing well.”

“A fucking quack killed Sammy. I don’t wanna be next.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&** _

The Novak was baffled. Dean was currently having a CT scan. Dean was scared of doctor. The  Winchester lost his younger brother from cancer two years earlier. It was strange.

After the CT scan and the blood work was back they found out that Dean wasn’t sick with the flu. “Well, Dean, you have Cholecystitis. You’re gonna be here for a few days and you will have your gallbladder removed.” Dr. Braeden spoke.

At this point Dean didn’t care. He just wanted to feel better. He still wouldn’t let Lisa near him, but wasn’t fighting the nurses anymore.  He still made snarky remarks, less filtered than normal because of the pain meds. “Thank you, Lisa.”

“You’re gonna be fine, Dean.’ Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“But doctors killed Sammy.” Dean slurred from the medication. “Wanna go home.”

“Can’t go just yet. The second you are given the ok to be discharged we are outta here.” Cas smiled.

“I’m gonna be ok, right?” Dean looked up at his boyfriend.

‘You’re gonna be perfect.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead.

_******* _


End file.
